The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Murdannia plant, botanically known as Murdannia loriformis, typically grown as a container Murdannia plant and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘PPIMUR004’.
The new Murdannia plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of an unnamed selection of Murdannia loriformis, not patented. The new Murdannia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant from within a population of plants of the unnamed selection in a controlled environment in Southeast Asia on Nov. 20, 2016.
Asexual reproduction of the new Murdannia plant by cuttings in Naaldwijk, The Netherlands since June, 2017 has shown that the unique features of this new Murdannia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.